Honeybee
by Kitsanken
Summary: Ch. 6--AU set in the future. Mystery and intrigue surround half of the singing duo Mitsubachi and its up to an assassin turned reluctant bodyguard to protect her.
1. Prologue

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version (c) N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

Honeybee

By Chiruken

Prologue

He stepped through the crowd, deftly avoiding the crush of humanity surging towards the stage.  He stamped down on his rising irritation and winced as the volume reached a deafening crescendo as the lights shining on the stage began to rotate, flashing red, blue and amber.  He squinted his eyes against the brightness, feeling his annoyance grow.  His sensitive eyes watered from the overload just as his head throbbed with the beginnings of a massive headache caused by the painful stabbing of the increasing volume surrounding him.  He wanted nothing more than to retreat to the sanctuary offered by the relative calm outside the large double doors at the back of the auditorium.  **_This…** He decided.  **_Has to be the worst assignment they've given me yet.*_*  He sighed and slipped passed a gaudily made up woman jumping up and down before him, screaming at the top of her lungs.  He peered closer and scowled, amending his earlier observation as he realized that it wasn't a female in his path, but a man in drag.  He shuddered and hurried by.  He found it disconcerting that it was becoming increasingly difficult to discern the difference.  **_Live concerts attract the strangest people…_** He thought distractedly as he narrowly avoided being knocked off his feet by the surging crowd.  He really hated being around so many people._

       Finally achieving his chosen destination he leaned against the wall and stared hard at the stage.  He had a perfect view of the mob eagerly awaiting the appearance of their idols as well as the stage they would be performing on.  He shook his head, folding his arms across his chest as he tapped his foot in impatience.  Why he'd been chosen for this assignment was beyond him.  His superiors knew how he felt about crowds.  He much preferred solitude and it was a well known fact that his social skills were virtually non-existent.

       The lights dimmed and the crowd went wild, screaming and shoving against one another.  He winced and raised a hand to rub at his temple.  He breathed a silent sigh of relief when the mob of fans suddenly quieted, a breathless hush falling over the multitudes as the lights dimmed further.  **_Much better._** No sooner had the thought formed than he nearly jumped out of his skin when a loud crash of jarring notes sounded through the large speakers set up around the stage and throughout the theatre…including the previously innocent appearing column he was currently leaning against…, the previously muted lights blaring at full brightness all at once.  He wasn't certain what he'd expected from the group called **Mitsubachi, but it definitely wasn't this.**

       He watched as two young women bounded onto the stage, their voices rising over the screams of the crowd as they launched into their first song.  His eyes widened slightly, taking in their appearance.  He'd seen their images during his briefing, but it hadn't prepared him for the impact.  They were, simply put, breathtaking.  **_And alarming.** He silently added.  The one furthest from him, Makimachi Misao if he weren't mistaken, wore her dark hair in a long tight braid that whipped around her slender form as she gyrated on the stage.  She was pretty, he decided, if not for the outlandish outfit she wore.  It was strange to see a modified ninja uniform in hot pink.  He shook his head and turned his gaze to the other young woman moving in perfect synch with her partner.  Kamiya Kaoru was more modestly attired, though barely.  She wore an indecently short plaid skirt and a short-sleeved white blouse that left her midriff bare…a school girl's uniform he presumed.  Her long dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, strands escaping to frame her face in soft waves._

       It was going to be a long night.  He leaned back against the wall, arms folded over his chest again, amber eyes moving restlessly over the wildly moving crowd.  It was a security nightmare.  He wondered briefly where the girl's bodyguard, Shinomori Aoshi, was hiding.  He was fairly difficult to overlook, his imposing height causing him to stand out amongst a crowd.  His eyes flicked over the stage and he saw the object of his silent musings standing at the edge of the stage staring directly at him.  He raised an eyebrow, impressed despite himself.  He was more than adequately skilled at remaining unseen if he wished it and it proved that Shinomori was a man not to be taken lightly if he could pick him out of the crowd surging around the stage.  **_His instincts are good if he senses a threat from __me.** He almost smiled at the thought.  Almost._

       His eyes narrowed as the tall bodyguard left his post and approached him.  This was a development he hadn't anticipated.  The other man was heading directly towards him.  He cursed under his breath and pushed away from the wall, intending to blend into the crowd and avoid a confrontation with the taller man.  He paused, amber eyes narrowing as he caught a whiff of a familiar scent.  Tearing his gaze from the bodyguard nearing his position he scanned the crowd more closely, searching for the source of the disturbing scent.  His gaze fell on a man, the singular individual standing before the stage not cheering and dancing, his hand resting inside his bulky jacket.

       Moving through the crush of people gracefully, he closed the distance rapidly, sensing the need for haste.  He had no sooner reached his target than his hand jerked out of his jacket, an A324 projectile pistol partially concealed by his large hand.  He raised his arm, pointing the weapon directly at the stage.  Without pausing he glanced to the side, following the path to the man's intended target.  **_Kamiya__ Kaoru.** He wasn't surprised.  Stepping in front of him he grabbed his arm and lowered the weapon just as his finger jerked on the trigger.  He didn't wince as the deadly projectile entered his body.  Bending his target's arm back with casual force, he didn't blink when the other man's bone snapped and his face twisted into a howl of agony, the sound lost in the screams of the crowd.  Leaning close he hid his actions from any curious onlookers surrounding them.  With the weapon now aimed directly at the would-be assassin's own chest he covered his hand with his own and casually applied pressure to his trigger finger until the weapon recoiled and the man crumpled to the floor, blood staining the front of his jacket, eyes sightless and staring up at the ceiling high above their heads._

       Satisfied that the immediate danger had been eliminated he continued forward through the crowd, moving swiftly away from the corpse.  With any luck, no one would notice that the assassin wasn't merely a simple fan overcome by the excitement and fainted until he was on the other side of the auditorium.  He was nearly to his destination when a heavy hand fell on his shoulder, spinning him around.  Acting with highly trained instincts he thrust his hand forward, stopping a mere breath from crushing the other man's windpipe.  He stared impassively up into the tight features of Shinomori Aoshi as the other man took a hasty step back.  The other man gestured to a door set into an alcove next to the stage and he nodded once in acknowledgement before stepping through it.

**~**

**_Definitions:_**

**__**

**_Mitsubachi_****_:  Honeybee_**

****


	2. Chapter 1

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version (c) N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

Honeybee

By Chiruken

Chapter 1

       As the door swung shut with a bang he sighed inwardly, the noise level retreating to bearable levels.  **_Damn enhancements.  More trouble than they're worth at times.*_*  He was in a foul mood due, mostly, to his discomfort.  He turned slowly to face the taller man, expression implacable.  Shinomori, he noted, didn't look pleased at all.  He stepped to the side and leaned against the wall, eyes never leaving his tight features.  No, Shinomori looked pissed as hell.  He felt a moment of grim amusement at this fact.  He decided that the problem was that he'd encroached on the other man's territory by killing the would-be assassin.  Of course, if he hadn't have been there, Kamiya Kaoru would be dead and it would've been a moot point.

       "Who are you?"  Shinomori Aoshi didn't like surprises and the slightly built man standing before him was the biggest surprise he'd received in some time.  He'd noticed him immediately as soon as he'd taken up his post at the edge of the stage.  His instincts rarely steered him wrong and they'd been screaming at him that the man leaning against the speaker pillar was dangerous.  His suspicions had seemed well-founded when he'd approached him and he'd retreated into the crowd immediately.  But what he'd seen moments later had stunned him.  The cold efficiency he'd used in killing had been startling, but no more than the **_way** he'd done it.  Aoshi had clearly seen the effortless brute strength the smaller man had exerted, watching as the larger man's arm had snapped back at an awkward angle.  There was something decidedly unnerving about the stranger with red hair._

       "Shouldn't you be inside, Shinomori?"  He asked softly, his tone devoid of inflection.  He may have prevented one of the assassins sent after Kamiya Kaoru, but he knew there would be more.  He had to return to the concert.  He knew there would be hell to pay if his superiors discovered that he'd left his post, if even for a moment.

       He hid his surprise at the way the stranger addressed him.  "It seems I'm at a disadvantage.  You know who I am, yet you're still shrouded in mystery.  What is your purpose to being here?"

       "My purpose is of no concern to you.  Stay out of my way."  He was losing patience with the bodyguard.  He may not like his assignment, but his orders were clear.  Don't let Kamiya out of his sight and stop any and all attempts on her life.  He didn't know why she was so important to the organization he worked for, but to question a direct order was unthinkable.

       "It is when it involves…"

       "Is there a problem?"  Both men turned at the sudden arrival a third man, his voice harsh in the relative silence of the alley outside the auditorium.

       Aoshi blinked and stared at the newcomer's distinctive uniform.  "Shinsengumi."  He muttered.  He felt a brief shiver of fear trace down his spine.  One did not cross the elite branch of the Keishichou, the government's pet enforcers.  His lip curled in distaste.  The men of the Shinsengumi were not known for their fair treatment of citizens, their methods…brutal.

       "Saito.  What are you doing here?"  He ignored Shinomori's sharp look in his direction as he stepped forward.  He didn't like the Shinsengumi officer and he didn't bother trying to hide it.  It would be a waste of time since Saito Hajime knew full well how he felt about him.

       "I could ask you the same question, Battousai.  Aren't you supposed to be inside?"  He quirked an eyebrow meaningfully at the smaller man, lips curving upwards into a mocking smirk.  He disliked him equally.

       "Battousai?"  Aoshi felt his world tilt crazily and he closed his eyes briefly, seeking a calm centering.  Opening his eyes again he studied the smaller man identified as Battousai.  If it were true and this actually was Battousai they were all in more danger than he'd previously counted on.  This was no ordinary man.  No, his name was well known amongst the underworld, often spoken in whispers for fear that he'd somehow hear what was being said.  He was, simply put, the most deadly assassin currently in the employ of the Chousu organization, the group in charge of national security.  **_Crap.  What the hell is he doing here?**_

       Casting a fleeting look in the taller man's direction he shrugged inwardly.  His identity was bound to be discovered eventually, especially since he was dealing with the leader of the Oniwabanshu, a secret organization specializing in gathering information.  Spies, he'd discovered over the years, could always be counted on to ferret out information, even if it was classified.  Turning his attention back to Saito he pushed away from the wall and approached him, movements graceful with a barely leashed power.  "What are you doing here?"  He repeated his earlier question, allowing a faint glimmer of his irritation to show through.  He didn't like repeating himself.

       "Checking up on you, of course."  He reached into his uniform jacket, withdrawing a package of cigarettes.  The cost of obtaining contraband material was exorbitant, but he felt the satisfaction of inhaling the fragrant tobacco was well worth the trouble and price.  "It seems that it was a good call on my part.  What are you doing away from your post?"

       "There was an attempt on Kamiya's life."  He wrinkled his nose, senses assaulted by the acrid scent of the burning tobacco.  He resisted the urge to cover his nose and mouth as the cloying smoke worked its way towards him.

       "I hope you didn't leave too big of a mess for me to clean up.  I dislike gore."  He drew deeply on the cigarette, watching the assassin turned bodyguard closely.

       He snorted softly, his expression revealing his disbelief.  "Right."  He tilted his head to the side in consideration, gaze traveling past the Shinsengumi captain to the shadows just beyond the circle of light afforded by the bright bulb above the heavy door.  The next instant he snapped to attention, expression settling into impassiveness once again as another figure emerged from the darkness.

       "Himura.  Were your orders not clear?"

       Aoshi turned his attention the newest arrival and he felt a jolt of recognition.  "Kogoro Katsura."  It seemed to be a night of surprises.  **_What is the leader of the Choushu organization doing here?**_

       Kogoro inclined his head towards Aoshi before scowling at the uniformed man standing at attention.  "Saito.  Stop baiting him.  We're supposed to be collaborating, not pursuing petty arguments.  Is that clear?"

       "Crystalline, Sir."  Saito forced his expression to remain blank though inwardly he seethed.  The Shinsengumi were not under the direct orders of the Choushu, yet the other man was taking liberties the unusual situation afforded him.  He would have to speak with his superiors at the Keishichou headquarters about this overstepping of boundaries.

       "Himura, what are you doing away from your post?"  He frowned at the smaller man.  "You were injured."  He stated grimly, expression hardening.  "Careless of you."

       "Yes, Sir."  Outwardly calm, he felt a moment of uneasiness surge through him.  Kogoro Katsura literally held his life in his pocket.  If he were to annoy the powerful man it wouldn't go very well for him at all.

       Aoshi had heard enough.  He stepped forward, hands clenched into fists at his sides.  "Will someone please tell me what is going on here?"

       "Of course.  Forgive me."  Kogoro turned his attention away from his assassin and faced Shinomori.  "The situation, as you've no doubt already deduced, is dire.  Kamiya Kaoru, for reasons I'm not at liberty to elaborate on, has fallen under Choushu's protection.  Himura…" He nodded towards the red head.  "Is under orders to act as her temporary guard until the threat has passed."

       "I fail to see how sending an assassin rather than a guard will benefit Kaoru."  Aoshi sent an arch look in the smaller man's direction before returning his attention back to Kogoro.  "When was I to be informed of this?  It is my job to protect…"

       "There was to be a meeting tonight, after Miss Kamiya had completed her concert."  He turned his gaze back to Battousai.  "I take it something occurred to tear you away from your post, Himura?

       He nodded curtly.  "Yes, Sir.  An attempt was made on the target's life."

       "I trust you took care of it?"  When he received another nod he returned the gesture.  "Very good.  Try not to leave too many corpses in your wake, Kenshin.  We don't wish to draw unnecessary attention to Choushu's interest in this matter."

       "Yes, Sir."

       "Good.  Return to your post.  You will be debriefed in the matter of the assassination attempt later."  He turned his back on the smaller man dismissively.  When Aoshi moved to enter the building as well he held up a staying hand.  "A moment of your time, Shinomori."


	3. Chapter 2

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version (c) N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

Honeybee

By Chiruken

Chapter 2

       The noise level was thunderous and he felt his headache return full force.  Swiftly moving through the mob of rabid fans surging towards the stage he wound his way through the masses, taking care to not touch anyone as he did so, and breathed a soft sigh of relief when he reached his previous position near the pillar housing enormous speakers.  Not for the first time he wished he could tone down the painful clarity of his hearing.  Again, he cursed the enhancements that increased his auditory senses.  Carefully scanning the crowd spread out before him, he satisfied himself that no immediate threat was in close range to the stage.  Turning his attention to the young women on stage he blinked, finding the steady gaze of Kamiya Kaoru resting on him.  For an assassin, being noticed twice in the space of one night was unnerving.  He didn't like the feeling at all.  He was supposed to be able to blend into the shadows at will, yet both Shinomori and Kamiya had picked him out effortlessly.  He wondered, briefly, if it was an indication that his skills were slipping.  If that were the case, his career as an assassin was nearly over…and his usefulness to Choushu along with it.  Not a pleasant thought at all.  His continued existence rested solely on his worth to the organization he worked for.

       Slowly tuning out the background noise of the massive gathering of screaming humanity he focused his attention on the music blaring through the speakers surrounding the auditorium.  He decided that it wasn't unpleasant, not that he was a connoisseur of musical accomplishment.  He especially found the harmony exercised by the young women to be enjoyable.  Tilting his head to the side he wondered at that.  It had been a long time since he last paid the least bit of attention to such trivial things.  Eyes never leaving the young woman he was under orders to protect he felt the same jolt he'd felt when he'd looked at her image in the file he'd been required to read prior to embarking on this assignment.  There was something about Kamiya Kaoru that affected him like no other had ever done.  He wasn't certain he liked the feeling.

It took him several long moments of observing her move across the stage, her sweet voice echoing through his mind, before he identified the sensation.  He swore softly under his breath.  It had been literally years since he'd felt the stirring of attraction towards a beautiful woman.  It was just as well that she was unavailable.  He didn't need the distraction of involvement to divert his attention to his purpose for being there.  His effectiveness rested exclusively on his ability to ignore what he considered useless sentiments.  But still, he felt his uneasiness return.  He wondered, briefly, if he would be allowed to request a transfer to a different assignment.  With a slight shrug he decided that he'd better leave the thought unspoken.  Kogoro would not be pleased if his 'creation' began showing signs of human weakness.

The concert was nearly over by the time Shinomori Aoshi returned, taking up his place at the edge of the stage, casting a cold glare in his direction.  He wondered what Kogoro had said to the other man to cause such blatant hostility.  He decided that it was unimportant.  His orders were clear, whether Shinomori liked it or not.  Personal feelings could not be allowed to interfere with his assignment.  He shifted his gaze back to the stage, watching as the lights began to dim, the two young women moving the center of the raised platform, the notes of their last song echoing out over the deafening adoration of their fans.  As he watched they bowed to the crowd before moving closer together, arms going around each other before a brief kiss was exchanged.  He gritted his teeth, tearing his gaze away.  He'd known of their involvement with each other, but he found the display…irritating.  He shook his head slightly, watching the fans as they cheered, amber eyes moving restlessly over their ranks.  It appeared that no further threat would be directed towards Kamiya Kaoru during this performance.

A light touch to his shoulder had him spinning, his rigid control all that prevented him from delivering a fatal blow to the man frowning down at him.  Shinomori nodded towards the small corridor leading to backstage and he followed, casting one last glance over the retreating mob, their laughter and idle chatter, filled with excitement, slowly fading as the auditorium was left behind the insulated door.  He turned back to the taller man and stopped, giving him a cool look.  "Don't do that again."  At the inquiring quirk to his eyebrow he elaborated.  "If you value your life, don't touch me.  I won't be held responsible for the consequences."

"Indeed."  Aoshi turned his back, refusing to let his alarm to show.  He knew he had to remember that the other man was dangerous, that his training didn't allow for mistakes.  He continued down the well lit hallway before stopping in front of a familiar door.  He turned back to the smaller man and folded his arms across his chest.  "It appears we will be working together for some time to come.  We may as well establish certain…"

"Working together?"  He frowned.  "I work alone, Shinomori."

"That may be, but in this instance it would be more effective if we collaborated, don't you think?  Let's get this straight.  I don't like you.  I don't trust you.  I think you're more of a threat than any of the bastards who are after Kaoru.  But I won't go against Choushu, so I'm forced to compromise.  Either we work together, or I go to Kogoro and tell him to find someone else."

       His eyes narrowed.  He didn't like the other man's attitude and he certainly didn't like the threat implied in his tone.  "Is that so?"  He mirrored the bodyguard's stance.  "And what makes you think that would make a difference?"

Aoshi allowed a small humorless smile to tilt the corner of his lips upwards.  "Because, Battousai, despite what you and your organization think, Oniwabanshu can take care of their own.  She'd disappear, along with whatever she may have that Choushu wants.  Do you really want to take the chance?  I doubt your superiors would appreciate such a failure on your part."

       Gritting his teeth he stepped closer to the other man and growled.  "I don't like threats, Shinomori."

"And I don't like having an assassin around.  Cooperate or face the consequences.  I don't make idle threats, Battousai."  There was no doubt in his mind that he was playing a very dangerous game, but he wasn't willing to allow Choushu or their heavy handed ways to dictate his actions.

Eyes narrowing in growing anger he bit back his automatic retort.  He knew Oniwabanshu was more than capable of accomplishing what their leader was proposing.  Kogoro would be most displeased if such an occurrence were to come to pass.  He didn't know what his interest in the Kamiya girl was, but he couldn't take the chance that she was more important than his superior had previously let on.  "What do you suggest then?"


	4. Chapter 3

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version (c) N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

Honeybee

By Chiruken

Chapter 3

Aoshi stared down into the cold features of the man known as Battousai and suppressed a shiver of fear that threatened to make his hair stand on end.  He'd already witnessed his cold efficiency at killing and had no doubt that if he pushed him too far he'd meet with the same fate as the man from the concert.  Pushing his unease aside he stood a little straighter and forced himself to meet the other man's harsh, amber gaze.  "Your presence is inevitable.  I will not go against the authority of Kogoro Katsura at this time.  However, it is I who is in charge of Kaoru's safety, no one else.  I suggest we work together, towards a common goal."  He knew he was repeating himself and it irritated him.  "You will join us as additional security.  Of course, you can't go by the name Battousai, so we will have to think of a suitable name…"

"My name is Himura Kenshin, not Battousai, Shinomori."  He wasn't certain if he liked the other man's suggestion, but at the moment he felt he didn't have much choice in the matter.  If Shinomori decided to follow through with his previous threat, he may as well start planning his funeral.  "Very well.  I will go along with this plan of yours."

He couldn't hide his surprise at the sudden capitulation.  He'd been prepared to argue his point further until he'd managed to gain his compliance.  "Well…" He cleared his throat.  "Good.  Himura."  He tilted his head to the side, pondering the smaller man for a moment.  "Just so you know, there are certain aspects to this assignment that are…unusual."

"Such as?"  Despite himself, he was curious.  Was that a blush he detected creeping into the other man's face?  **_Interesting…**_

"Kaoru and Misao share a…**_special_** relationship."  He cleared his throat again, feeling his discomfort grow at the continued unblinking stare of the assassin's unusual golden eyes.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.  "You mean they're lovers.  That's hardly classified information, Shinomori.  It's common knowledge."

He closed his mouth with a snap.  He hadn't expected the other man to know the intimate details of his charge's personal lives.  He shrugged.  "Then you won't object to the unusual circumstances of the already established arrangements."  He turned and knocked before opening the door.  His eyes fell immediately on Misao, now dressed in an old cotton bathrobe.  She grinned at him before her eyes slipped passed to rest on the red head standing just behind him.  Her smiled slipped as she raised an inquiring eyebrow.

"Is that Aoshi, Misao?"  Kaoru stepped out of a small door to the side, rubbing a towel over her long hair, her robe tied loosely at her waist affording anyone an enticing glimpse of the curves barely hidden.  She stopped and stared, towel still poised as she met the amber gaze of a slightly built young man standing just inside the door to their dressing room.  For a moment, time seemed to stop as she stared into his amber eyes, feeling her heart stutter before resuming at a frantic pace.  He was, she decided, the most alarming surprise she'd had for some time.  "Who is that?"  She asked, pointing rudely.

"Himura Kenshin.  I just hired him as an additional bodyguard."  Aoshi winced inwardly at her reaction.  She hated surprises even more than he did.  "There was an attempt on your life tonight, Kaoru."  He added softly, watching as she moved closer to the other young woman.  "Himura prevented it."

"I see."  She murmured softly, blue eyes narrowing on the man identified as Himura Kenshin.  There was something about him that was…wrong.  She couldn't describe it any other way.  "I assume he has the proper credentials."  She snapped her gaze back to her primary bodyguard and one of her most trusted friends.  If Aoshi said he was okay, then she would accept it despite her own misgivings.

He nodded, feeling a touch uncomfortable with not being completely honest with her.  "Impeccable."  He turned his gaze to the other young woman who had remained silent throughout the exchange to find her curious green gaze focused on the smaller man.

"Hmm…so your name is Himura."  She stood slowly and crossed the room to stand in front of him, chin tilted at an almost belligerent angle.  "How old are you?  Where do you come from?  Any family?  Are you married?  Where did you work before?  Are you hungry?"

He blinked, once, at the barrage of questions being thrown at him.  He wasn't certain how to respond.  "Twenty-eight, Kyoto, no, no, Shinomori has the details and no."  He decided that partial honesty was his best route to follow.  There was no way he could divulge the absolute truth without revealing too much.

Misao grinned, liking him immediately even if he had evaded one of the more important questions she'd directed at him.  She'd ask Aoshi later, when they were alone.  "Okay."  She turned to face her singing partner and friend, giving her the thumbs up.  "He's okay."  She bounced across the room to flop into her chair again, resting her head against the other young woman's arm.  She frowned when she felt the tenseness of her muscles.  "Kaoru?"  She asked softly, turning her gaze up to study her tight features.

"You say you're from Kyoto."  She stood slowly, pulling the tie tight around her waist, not entirely comfortable in his presence.  When he nodded slowly she studied him intently.  "Interesting.  Were you born there?"

"No.  My family is from Kyushu."  He answered softly, not liking the way her blue eyes narrowed in suspicion.  He hadn't realized she would be so…difficult.

"I see.  I've never met anyone from that area with red hair before."  Now her suspicions were fully aroused.  He spoke Japanese fluently, his accent flawless, yet he had the appearance of a foreigner.  **_There is definitely something wrong with this picture.**  She could feel the beginnings of a headache, a familiar pain she associated with the emergence of old, suppressed memories.  She turned abruptly on her heel.  "I'm tired.  I'm going to bed."  With that she strode away, gently massaging her temples as she stepped into the room she shared with Misao._

"Kaoru…" Misao stood and moved to follow, pausing to look back at the two men still standing just inside the door.  She smiled apologetically and shrugged.  "She's just feeling a little stressed, Himura.  Don't worry about it if she seems kind of bitchy."  She turned and followed the other woman into the other room, closing the door quietly behind her.

He stared at the closed door silently, wondering at Kamiya Kaoru's odd reaction.  He hadn't missed the way she'd winced as if pain in or the way she'd been rubbing her temples as she left the room.  She'd been fine when she'd emerged from the bathroom, so what had happened?  Once again he found himself wondering what Choushu wanted with her.  There didn't seem to be anything particularly special about her…even if she had the most captivating blue eyes he'd ever seen.  He didn't like his reaction to her…not at all.  Instinctively he knew she was trouble and his previous existence was about to be thrown into turmoil.  He really hated being thrown off balance like he was feeling now after their first meeting.  He had a feeling circumstances weren't about to improve any time soon.  Yet again he wondered why he'd been chosen for this assignment.  He was an assassin…not a bodyguard.  **_What is Kogoro up to?*_*


	5. Chapter 4

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version (c) N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

Honeybee

By Chiruken

Chapter 4

"Well."  Aoshi stepped further into the room, frowning at the closed door the two young women had disappeared through.  He had a feeling it was going to be a very difficult and uncomfortable arrangement between the four of them.  He gestured vaguely towards the couch set off to the side.  "You can sleep there."  He didn't wait for a reply, merely flopped down onto the comfortable chair Misao had vacated and leaned back, closing his eyes.  His eyes opened again when he didn't hear movement.  He raised one eyebrow when he saw the other man still standing by the door, a thoughtful frown on his face.  Aoshi decided he looked much younger than his professed twenty-eight years.  How much younger he had yet to determine.  "What are you doing?"

"I will stay here."  He leaned back against the door, shifting his weight until he felt a bit more comfortable.  It was going to be a long night, but he didn't dare let down his guard, if even for a moment.  He didn't need sleep as the other man did.  He could get by without and still remain alert.  "You sleep, I will stand watch."  His eyes moved towards the door to the other room and he tilted his head to the side in consideration.  His hearing was exceptional and yet he could detect no sound from the young women on the other side of the door.  He wondered briefly at that before discarding it as unimportant.  After their concert he assumed they were more than likely exhausted and would wish for sleep, not…activity.  He snorted softly, surprised at his amusement.  He'd thought himself incapable of humor.

Aoshi rolled his eyes.  "You expect me to sleep?"  He snorted derisively.  "I don't know about you, but I'm not entirely comfortable sharing a room with an assassin."  And he wasn't.  He was acutely aware of the other man's presence and conscious of his skills.  He wasn't unskilled, yet he knew the other man's abilities made his pale by comparison…not that he'd ever admit it aloud.  There were certain things his pride just wouldn't allow.

He shrugged, a fluid gesture.  "Suit yourself.  It matters not to me."  He allowed his amber gaze to sweep around the room, memorizing the layout automatically.  **_Table, chair, sofa, lamp, window, face, door…face…_** He was moving before he was consciously aware of having registered the threat.  The sound of shattering glass was loud in the previously quiet room as he reached through the window, grabbing the intruder in a vice-like grip around his throat and dragging him into the room to throw him across it to smash against the opposite wall, raining plaster down on his dark head before he slid to the floor in a heap.

The door to the separate room slammed open and Misao bounded out into the main room only to stop and stare, her knives held poised at the ready.  "What the---" She blinked and stared, mouth open in her shock.  Her eyes sought her bodyguard's and she found him sitting in the chair she'd previously occupied, staring in stunned silence across the room.  She followed her gaze, green eyes wide with shock, and found herself staring at the new bodyguard, Himura.  She tore her gaze from him, frightened by the way his amber eyes seemed to almost glow with barely leashed fury, and started violently when she saw the man slumped against the other wall.  It didn't take a deductive genius to figure out what had happened.  No, what she wanted to know was **_how**._

Kaoru trembled and tried to hide in the shadows.  There was no possible way Himura Kenshin could have caused such destruction, yet the proof was before her eyes.  The semi-conscious man lay slumped to the floor, moaning softly, covered in white plaster, the wall behind him all but destroyed, the imprint of his body clear to see.  If she didn't know better, she'd swear that the stranger had literally been thrown across the room…a distance too far to make it possible…and slammed into the wall with enough force to nearly send him **_through_** it.  No one had that kind of strength.  It went against the very laws of nature.  **_Unless…_** Her eyes, filled with rising panic, moved back to the man standing by the window.  She'd known the moment she'd set eyes on him that there was something not quite right about him.  Now the evidence was set before her.  **_He's been enhanced.** To what extent, she had no idea.  But the fact that he'd been altered at all turned her stomach, left her feeling weak and dizzy._

Aoshi swallowed with difficulty.  He hadn't seen the smaller man move.  He had a very bad feeling about the situation.  There was only one explanation for his impossible speed.  He cast a quick look towards Kaoru and stifled a groan.  It was obvious by her horrified expression that she'd already reached the same conclusion.  Himura Kenshin had been enhanced.  The situation was degenerating at a rapid rate.  Slowly, with great care, he stood and turned his gaze to the assassin.

He could feel three sets of eyes on him but he ignored them.  Instead he stalked across the room and scowled down at the man heaped on the floor.  He scowled at the camera still clutched in his hands and slowly moved into a crouch.  "It isn't polite to intrude on other's privacy."  He reached out and plucked the camera from his loose hold, ignoring the other man's pained expression.  Slowly, deliberately, he lifted the small camera to eye level and studied it for a moment.  It was obviously worth quite a bit of money.  He shrugged inwardly.  He didn't care.  He closed his hand into a fists, crushing the small bit of metal covered circuitry.  "Do not do that again."  He opened his hand, allowing the pieces to fall to the floor with tiny tinkling clatters.  He stood slowly and glared down at the unmoving figure and sighed, reaching down to grab him by his jacket, pulling him to his feet, pinning him against the wall when he would have slid down again.  "I didn't hit you that hard."  He muttered irritably.

Aoshi shook himself from his momentary stupor.  It was obvious to him that the assassin wasn't interested in killing the cameraman, yet it could happen if he were annoyed any further.  He stepped forward and, carefully avoiding touching him, grasped the intruder's arm and led him to the couch.  "Sit down."  He ordered roughly, pushing him down onto the soft cushions.  "Who are you?  What are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version (c) N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

Honeybee

By Chiruken

Chapter 5

Clearing his throat, the young man gingerly rubbed the back of his head.  "My name…" He stopped, his eyes sliding past the imposing figure to rest briefly on the smaller man leaning against he wall with his arms folded across his chest, posture appearing almost casual.  Of course, he'd looked the same way earlier, too.  He cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from the unblinking amber stare directed at him.  The red head was, simply put, terrifying.  "My name is Sagara Sanosuke.  I-I was only tryin' to get some shots of…of Mitsubachi for…for…" He stopped, words falling into a terrified stutter as he felt himself grabbed by the front of his jacket and lifted again.  "I only wanted a few pictures!"

Sighing, he crossed the room and removed Aoshi's hand from the sweating photographer's jacket where it was nearly strangling him.  "No need to kill him, Shinomori."  A photographer he could deal with.  No harm intended, therefore no harm to be received.  "Why didn't you just make an appointment?"

Sanosuke rethought his earlier assessment of the danger level.  Granted, he'd just been dragged through a window and thrown across the room by some guy who looked like he couldn't be more than twelve, thirteen tops, but somehow he had a feeling he was in more danger at the moment from the older man who was currently glowering at him.  "They never accept appointments."  He explained, turning his gaze back to the red head.  **_Okay, he's got the most terrifyin' eyes I've ever seen…but he seems more reasonable than the other guy…**_

"And this didn't hint at something?"  He raised an eyebrow eloquently.  "Do you realize how close you just came to dying, Sagara Sanosuke?  Was it worth the promise of one measly photo?"

Kaoru pressed a shaking hand over her heart, eyes wide with wonder.  How could he go from terrifying to comforting so easily?  It made no sense to her.  Of course, his manner of comforting left something to be desired, yet it was obvious that he didn't intend to cause more harm to the young man.  Aoshi, on the other hand, looked ready to tear him apart.  Pushing aside her distrust, she moved forward, stepping gracefully across the room until she stood over the hapless photographer.  "Hello."  She smiled and held her hand out.  "I'm Kamiya Kaoru."  Her smile widened when he hesitated a moment, dark eyes moving from one tense bodyguard to the next before he accepted her proffered hand.  "Next time, I suggest using the door.  Less painful, I'd imagine."  Her blue eyes twinkled with barely contained mirth.  She liked the young man instantly.

It took a moment for it to register just who it was that was speaking to him.  When understanding dawned he flushed bright red and scrambled to his feet.  "M-miss Kamiya!"  He grinned, oblivious to the way Kenshin tensed immediately at his movement, shifting to a ready stance.  "It's an honor to finally meet you in person.  I've been a fan since you started touring and I never dreamed I'd actually get to meet you."

"Well, here I am."  She smiled and tugged on his sleeve.  Why don't you sit down and I'll get you some painkillers.  You must be feeling…" Her words trailed off when he shook his head enthusiastically.

"I got a tough head.  I'm fine."

"Then it's a good thing you landed on your head."  Misao stepped forward, her knives having disappeared from view.  She looked him up and down and tilted her head to the side in careful consideration.  "Which 'Zine do you work for?"

"Uh…" He placed a hand behind his head, obviously embarrassed.  "I'm kinda, you know, freelance right now."

Several eyebrows shot up at the statement.  Kenshin moved closer to the window and peered out into the darkness.  He detected movement in the shadows and scowled.  Someone was still lurking outside, just beyond his range of detection.  He didn't like it.  He wanted to investigate, yet was uncertain if he should leave his post…again.  He glanced towards Shinomori before looking out the window again.  He didn't doubt the other man was more than capable of handling the situation within the room, but he was reluctant to leave him alone with Sagara.  For some reason the bodyguard had taken an intense disliking to the young man and appeared to want to do severe damage to him, despite the fact that the two young women were chatting amicably with him.  The photographer posed no real threat, yet Shinomori didn't seem to think so.

"Whatever possessed you to hang off the window to take a picture?"  Kaoru glanced towards Kenshin and frowned.  **_What is he doing?** He seemed completely engrossed with the alley beyond the broken window._

"It seemed a good idea at the time."  He shrugged, following her gaze.  He frowned, wondering what could possibly be so interesting outside.  "Hey, what's out there?"  Not one to beat around the bush, he advanced on the smaller man and stood beside him to stare into the darkness too.  "It's too dark to see anythin'…" He muttered, glancing at the other man from the corner of his eye.  He really didn't look like much, barely coming up to his shoulder and built so slightly that if not for the cut of his hair and clothes he could almost be mistaken for a woman.  He shivered involuntarily at the thought.  He wondered how many guys had made the mistake of saying so to this very dangerous man.

"Do you mind, Sagara?"  Kenshin didn't bother looking at him.  He was concentrating his senses on the area where he seen movement before.  There was definitely someone there.  Friend or foe, it was impossible to decide.  He detected the movement almost too late.  Swiftly pushing the younger man aside, he gritted his teeth when the projectile entered his chest.  Being shot twice in one night did nothing for his temper.

Kaoru stifled a scream and resisted the urge to go to him, knowing immediately that he'd been shot.  His next movement sent her into a mass of swirling confusion.  "Kenshin!"  She barely registered that she'd called his name when he leaped through the window to land lightly on the ground at a dead run.  She gasped when she felt herself being jerked down to the floor.

"Get down, missy!"  Sanosuke instinctively covered her body with his own, staring grimly at the shattered window.  He didn't know what the smaller man was, but he **_knew_** he'd just taken a bullet that had been intended for him.  He swore eloquently, brown eyes narrowed.  **_Inhuman strength, impossible speed…now this…** "He ain't human."  He muttered under his breath and brutally tamped down on the rising panic threatening to engulf him._


	7. Chapter 6

**Rurouni**** Kenshin Fanfic**

_Rurouni__ Kenshin & Samurai X Original Japanese Version (c) N.Watsuki/Shueisha * Fuji-TV * SME Visual Works Inc. * Sony Pictures Entertainment_

_All Fanfics created by Chiruken (me) were written for the sole purpose of shared entertainment and not intended for publication or sale._

Honeybee

By Chiruken

Chapter 6

He was angry.  It wasn't a common emotion for him.  Impatience, yes.  Irritation, of course.  But anger?  Genuine anger?  He hadn't felt the emotion in a very long time.  His narrowed amber gaze followed the movement of the shadow darting through the dark alley, his speed closing the distance rapidly, steps light and silent from long practice of moving with stealthy speed during countless assignments.  He would have to take care, use caution and remember to temper his attacks.  He intended to get information first before disposing of the threat.  The attack had been aimed directly at the photographer, Sagara Sanosuke, not Kamiya Kaoru or himself.  He needed to know the connection before the situation got out of hand and his 'ward' was killed as an innocent bystander.

The alley was dark, littered with multiple pitfalls just waiting for one unlucky step.  Devoting half of his attention to the uneven terrain and the other half to the fleeing assassin, he swiftly closed the distance.  His progress was momentarily slowed by crates and refuse containers being thrown in his path by the other man, a desperate attempt to put a safe distance between them.  Kenshin ignored the obstacles, choosing to hurdle them rather than go around.  He felt a moment of weakness and stumbled, briefly overcome by the blood loss he's already suffered from the two wounds he'd received.  He cursed the bad timing and righted himself to continue in the pursuit.  He was slowed, but not stopped.  His implacable resolve would counter any injury he'd received that night.  It annoyed him, though, that his usual speed and agility had been compromised at all.  It was also particularly irritating to know that he would have to see to his injuries, which meant that he'd have to see Choushu's resident expert on his unique situation.  He wasn't completely comfortable around her, feeling her less than professional attitude was out of place in their unique situation.  She was a scientist, a researcher, as well as a gifted surgeon.  

Reaching out, he grabbed the fleeing figure by the back of his jacket and jerked him backwards, off his feet.  He skidded to a halt and returned immediately bending forward to grab his arm and removing the weapon from his clenched fist before he had a chance to get another shot off.  He studied the weapon briefly, identifying it as a P54 Projectile Revolver, more cumbersome than the A323 he'd been shot with earlier.  Crushing the metal and plastic in his fist he tossed the useless weapon over his shoulder almost casually before turning his attention back to the would-be assassin.  "Who are you?  Who sent you?  What is your purpose behind the attack?"  He waited the space of five seconds before he grabbed him by the throat and lifted him to eye level.  "Answer now and your death will be swift.  Annoy me further and suffer the consequences."

"Fuck you, Battousai."  Fury blazed in the captive man's eyes briefly before he bit down hard on his clenched teeth.  He went rigid, his eyes rolling back in his head as he convulsed, foam dribbling from his lips.

He dropped him immediately and leaped back, raising his hand automatically to shield his eyes from the bright flare of the blast.  He swore eloquently under his breath as he stared at the blackened remains of the assassin.  He had to report this incident to his superiors.  There were very few who had access to detonator caps let alone the ability to install them within the teeth of their operatives.  He wondered just who Sagara Sanosuke really was to have garnered such powerful enemies.  He looked back down the alley he'd followed and quickly returned to his post.  He couldn't take any chances.  Sagara was still inside and if there were more assassins in the area with orders to kill him, everyone within the room was now in danger, including Kamiya Kaoru, his own charge.


End file.
